


Mutatio Animi

by Nio12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...for now e.e, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus is not Papyrus, Papyrus-centric, Post-Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio12/pseuds/Nio12
Summary: Okey, nunca jamás en la vida hubiera esperado que le ocurriera eso...Pero bueno, después de todo las Almas siempre habían sido dificiles de predecir....O eso pensaba él...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico algo aquí, solo espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre (obviamente tiene que ser masculino e.e); (T/A)= tu apellido; (A/P)= apodo; (C/O)= color de ojos; (C/C)= color de cabello; (C/P)= color de piel; (N/H)= nombre de tu hermano.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

* * *

   

-Esto es ridículo -dije cruzándome de brazos teniendo el ceño fruncido- ¿A qué hora piensa llegar?-

  
  Solté un suspiro mientras me removía un poco en la banca esperando a que mi madre llegara. Oh, qué mal educado soy… mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A), aunque todos me llaman por (A/P); tengo cabellos de un color (C/C) cortos, piel (C/P) y ojos color (C/O).

  
  Tengo un hermano mayor (solo por un año, que no los parecemos en nada) y es como la reencarnación del sol; su nombre es (N/H) (T/A), tiene cabello rubio, piel trigueña y ojos grises llenos de alegría y calidez.

 

  '… _Lo odio_ …'  

 

  Me sorprendí un poco por mis pensamientos; no era que lo odiara, después de todo es mi hermano y siempre cuido de mí… solo eran los celos al ver que (N/H) se llevaba toda la atención de nuestros padres y de las personas.

  
  Antes de que me metiera más profundo en mis pensamientos, la voz de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad.

 

-Lo siento hijo, (N/H) necesitaba un aventón a la universidad y se nos pasó la hora volando mientras conversábamos -se disculpó sonriéndome con suavidad.

  
Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia- No pasa nada, esta no sería la primera vez que ocurre algo parecido -suspirando me levante de la banca- ¿A dónde iremos esta vez?-  

 

-A la librería Hidden Paradise, una amiga me comento que allí venden los mejores libros del género romance -respondió con una sonrisa- Ya queda poco…-

  
Ah, es verdad, el cumpleaños número 24 de mi hermano estaba cerca- Oh, entonces aprovecharé para buscar un libro que me guste-

  
Al escuchar eso frunció el ceño mientras me miraba con una expresión seria- (T/N)...-

  
Solté el tercer suspiro del día; conocía esa mirada, solo tengo que resignarme y decirle adiós a mis ahorros que guarde estos meses para comprar el libro de Stephen King; casi me pongo a llorar- De acuerdo… será lo que tú digas madre-

  
  Luego de nuestra pequeña platica, continuamos a nuestro destino la librería Hidden Paradise; una vez allí tuve que admitir que era muy acogedora y olía a libros más antiguos.

  
  Mientras mi madre fue a preguntar a la chica detrás del mostrador seguramente por los libros de romance, yo recorrí lentamente las estanterías hojeando de vez en cuando algún libro que captaba mi atención y por estar tan concentrado no me di cuenta que estaba caminando directamente hacia una persona.

  
-¡Ah! L-Lo siento mucho -me disculpe al haber chocado con la persona dándome golpes mentales por ser tan despistado.

 

-No te preocupes y- ¿(A/P)? -dijo la persona sonando un poco sorprendida y curiosa.

  
  Me congele y lentamente alcé la vista topándome con dos puntitos blancos; maldita sea, yo conocía a este chico obviamente ya que era el mejor amigo de (N/H).

  
  Su nombre es Sans, lleva una polera blanca y sobre ésta una gran chaqueta azul, pantalones cortos de baloncesto color negro con una línea vertical color blanca y calcetines blancos con zapatillas azules; oh, y es un monstruo esqueleto…  

  
  ¿Qué son los monstruos? Pues, no son esos monstruos de los que hablan los adultos para meterle miedo a los niños, sino que son mas amables que las propias personas y no dan miedo.

  
  Ellos han estado viviendo en la ciudad por 5 años desde que el pequeño niño llamado Frisk, los liberó de su prisión puesta por los magos humanos hace miles de años.  

  
  Aún recuerdo la vez que la barrera se rompió; yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó seguido de un terremoto y una luz que iluminó el cielo nocturno por unos buenos minutos, me despertó logrando que cayera de la cama gritando que era el fin del mundo. Jejejeje, que día aquel...

  
  Oh, rayos, ¡otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos! Que incomodo; oh dios ¿¡Me estoy sonrojando!?.

  
  Desvié la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas arder al escuchar la pequeña risa del esqueleto; sabía que a Sans le gustaba verme sonrojado para asi molestarme, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de hacerlo. Y así de rápido, mi vergüenza y rubor se esfumo.

 

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos! -me despedí con una sonrisa para luego salir de la librería sin importarme el haber dejado atrás a mi madre, pero si el haber dejado al esqueleto con la palabra en la boca.

 

  Seguí caminando dirigiéndome hacia el lugar donde mi mejor amigo trabajaba; era una cafetería llamada Muffet donde hacían el café más delicioso de todo el país (y no era por exagerar). 

  
  Me mordí el labio inferior recordando lo que había sucedido en la librería; sabía que a mi hermano mayor le atraía Sans de una forma más íntima, pero tenía miedo de meter la pata  al preguntarle. Suspiré entrando a la cafetería siendo recibido por el delicioso aroma a café.

  
-¡Bienvenido a Muffet! -saludó un esqueleto alto con una gran sonrisa que transformó en una más suave al darse cuenta que era yo- Ah, pero si eres solamente tú-  

  
-¡Hey! Eso me llego al corazón -dije dramáticamente mientras me apretaba el pecho causando una risa en el contrario haciéndome sonreír- Vine a celebrar que mis exámenes ya terminaron -me senté en un taburete cerca de la barra.

  
Me miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos- Estas mintiendo (A/P) -se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

  
-Papyrus~ -gemi rendido desviando la mirada- Tuve un pequeño percance, pero nada grave -admiti sonriendo levemente para luego fruncir el ceño- Oye Paps... ¿Sabes si a tu hermano le gusta (N/H)? -pregunté repentinamente sorprendiendo un poco al esqueleto.

  
-¿Gustarle? Mm -se rascó la barbilla de forma pensativa- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí... pero no es muy fuerte ¿por qué? -parpadeó y negó con el cráneo al ver mi sonrisa conocida formarse en mi rostro- Oh no, no lo harás ¿o sí?-

  
Me encogí de hombros aún sonriendo- Quiero que ese sea el regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermano, y viendo que Sans siente una pequeña atracción por (N/H), tengo que aprovechar-

  
Resopló rodando los ojos- Nunca cambias (A/P)... recuerda que tienes que ayudarme con Mettaton -me recuerda con las mejillas levemente anaranjadas.

  
Reí entre dientes con los ojos cerrados mientras me levantaba- No se me ha olvidado Paps-

  
  Al terminar de decir aquello, todo comenzó a moverse bruscamente; con horror vi como la cafetería se venía abajo.

  
  Lo último que recuerdo fue el haberme tirado sobre el esqueleto intentando protegerlo, los escombros caernos encima, dos colores brorrosos (blanco y aguamarina) y luego...

 

... ** _Nada_**...

             


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Aquí les traigo el cap.2... Espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (T/A)= tu apellido; (C/C)= color de cabello; (C/O)= color de ojos.
> 
> Disfruten~♡

* * *

 

 

   El oji (C/O) se sentía flotar suavemente en la nada, nunca había pensado que la muerte se sintiera tan pacífica; bueno, eso fue hasta que escuchó un chillido agudo haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe.

 

  Al hacerlo nota que está completamente desnudo, flotando boca a bajo con una muchacha mirandole sonrojada. 

 

-¡Gya! -grita de una forma no tan varonil cubriéndose la entrepierna estando igualmente sonrojado.

 

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡N-No es como si yo quería mirarte ni nada! -dice cubriendo sus ojos mientras que el sonrojo empeoraba.

 

Soltando un resoplido, intentó darse la vuelta aun que fue en vano- Umm... ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?-

 

-¡Claro! -dice con una sonrisa tomando una de sus manos logrando colocarlo de forma correcta estando frente a ella- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Agatha, es un gusto conocerte (T/N) (T/A)-

 

  Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar como sabía su nombre, una extraña luz lo envolvió por unos buenos minutos hasta que desapareció dejando ver lo que traía puesto: una polera blanca, pantalones del mismo color al igual que las zapatillas.

 

-¿¡Q-Que!?-grita sobresaltado estudiando su nueva ropa- ¿Que acaba de ocurrir?-

 

Ríe entre dientes cruzandose de brazos- ¿Prefieres estar desnudo? Yo que tú estaría feliz-

 

-No, no quiero estar desnudo, y lo estoy -le mira para luego preguntar- ¿Qué lugar es éste?-

 

Sonríe ampliamente mientras respondía- ¡Es el limbo!-

 

-El limbo... -murmura mirando a su alrededor notando algunas farolas antiguas flotar tranquilamente por el lugar- Eso quiere decir que de verdad estoy muerto-

 

-Lo siento mucho (T/N) -le acaricia la espalda de modo tranquilizador al mismo tiempo que un corazón color aguamarina salia desde el pecho del chico sorprendiendola- ¿Qué?-

 

Parpadea viendo como el corazón (su alma) parecido a un dibujo animado flotaba a su alrededor casi con pereza- ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

 

  Ambos siguieron observando con cuiosidad y confusión como el alma comenzaba a jalar levemente al de cabellos (C/C) hacia algún lugar.

 

  La muchacha era la más confundida por todo aquello, ya que nunca en su vida había visto o oído que pasara eso con las almas de los ya muertos.

 

  Repentinamente el corazón se detuvo, para luego arrastrar a su portador hacia una de las farolas a alta velocidad.

 

-¡T-Tienes que detenerlo! -grita asustado mirando de reojo a la chica que sorprendente le seguía el ritmo a su alma.

 

-¡Y-Yo no se cómo! -grita de vuelta también asustada al notar que ahora se dirigían al vacío- ¡Tu tienes que hacer algo! ¡Después de todo es tú alma!-

 

  Él intentó hacer todo lo que podía aún con su poco conocimiento de las almas, pero todo fue un desperdicio al ser finalmente lanzado al vacío y al suceder aquello, repentinamente perdió el conocimiento como si le hubieran dado un batazo en la cabeza...

 

  ...Luego de lo que parecieron unos miles de millones de años después, el de cabellos (C/C) abrió lentamente los ojos notando que estaba en una habitación que jamás en la vida había estado, asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente; se levantó de un brinco enredándose entre las sabanas de la cama cayendo sobre el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

 

  Abre los ojos como platos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la habitación con rapidez mientra que él aun intentaba levantarse y liberarse de aquella trampa mortal en la cuál más se enredaba.

 

-¡¡Ayuda!! -grita haciendo una mueca de sorpresa ante su voz un tanto conocida, pero solo quería salir de aquel capullo donde apenas podía respirar- ¡¡AYUDA!!-

 

  Escucha como la puerta se abría de golpe y luego sintió unas manos sobre él intentando ayudarle a salir, solo que era imposible al él aún estarse moviendo.

 

-¡Calmate Papyrus! -dijo una voz dolorosamente conocida para el chico quien se congeló logrando que el individuo lo liberara- Uf, vaya susto que me has dado Paps, sacudiste mis huesos je... ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado su salvador-

 

  Levanta lentamente su cabeza chochando miradas con el mismísimo Sans el esqueleto para luego levantar sus manos y soltar un grito que resonó por todo el lugar sobresaltando al contrario por el repentino acto.

 

  Era un esquelto; corrección, estaba en el cuerpo de un esqueleto el cual era de su mejor amigo llamado Papyrus.

 

... _ **¿Como rayos sucedió eso?**_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El narrador irá cambiando de vez en cuando ewe... 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Aquí les traigo el cap.3 
> 
> Aclaraciones: (T/N)= tu nombre; (C/C)= color de cabello.
> 
> Disfruten ~♡

* * *

 

 

  El esqueleto se levantó del suelo lentamente para después acercarse a la ventana asomándose por ésta. Ve con asombro la nieve caer lentamente al suelo ya cubierto por ella.

  
-Es tan hermoso... -murmura con los ojos brillantes apoyando su esquelética mano en el vidrio frío- Pero no se supone que nieve en estos meses...-

  
-mira a su hermano sin entender que le sucedía, ni lo que murmuraba- Papyrus, ¿Estás bien? -pregunta nuevamente, pero esta vez con más preocupación.

  
-parpadea para luego voltearse y sonreír ampliamente- ¡Claro que lo estoy Sans! ¡V-Voy a preparar el desayuno! -tartamudea levemente corriendo fuera de la habitación.

  
  Se detiene de golpe al salir; ¡esta no era su casa! Ni cualquier otra casa que conociera.

  
  Nervioso recorre todo el lugar con sus ojos dando con la cocina luego de unos minutos, sin darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo fue observado por el contrario.

  
  Baja las escaleras rápidamente y dobla a la izquierda entrando a la cocina.

  
-¿Qué vas a preparar Paps? -pregunta repentinamente el mayor de los esqueletos estando sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

  
-suelta un grito sobresaltando al otro quien cayó de la silla- ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? -le ayuda a levantarse sintiendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

  
-¿De verdad estás bien Papyrus? Esta es la segunda vez que gritas de esa manera -dice estrechando sus zócalos con sospecha mientras miraba al esqueleto alto removerse con nerviosismo.

  
  ¿Qué iba a decirle? Oh, no Sans no estoy bien y tampoco soy tu hermano; ¿recuerdas a ese chiquillo que te gustaba molestar, el de los cabellos graciosos color (C/C), con el hermano molesto que parecía el mismo sol? Pues, ¡sorpresa! Soy (T/N) en el cuerpo de Papyrus. ¡Obvio no le iba a decir eso!.

  
-Si, ¡no te preocupes por mí hermano! -dice con una sonrisa esperando que se viera igual a la del verdadero Papyrus- ¡Ahora a preparar el desayuno, ya que tienes trabajo al cual ir! -

 

-le sigue mirando por unos minutos, para luego soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad volviendo a sonreír y actuar con pereza- Claro hermano y tú también tienes que ir a trabajar -

 

   Confirmando con un murmullo, comenzó a preparar el desayuno el cual consistia en un omelette agradeciendo que tenían los ingredientes para hacerlos.

  
-deja un plato con el omelette frente al contrario para luego sentarse en la otra silla teniendo su propio plato- ¡Provecho! -

  
-Provecho... -murmura viendo el omelette del cual desprendía un delicioso aroma y al tocarlo se notaba lo esponjoso que estaba- Um, ¿Paps? Ti- ¿¡Paps!? -grita sorprendio ahora él sobresaltando al más alto.

  
   Y su sorpresa no era para nada de otro mundo; su hermanito le había echado una gran cantidad de ketchup al omelette y se lo estaba comiendo como si nada, ¡incluso tarareaba feliz!.

  
-traga lo que tenía en la boca para poder hablar- ¿Si hermano? ¿Es algo malo? -

  
-le sigue observando teniendo su mandíbula levemente abrierta por la impresión- T-Tú... ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el ketchup? -

  
-¿Desde siempre? ¡El ketchup sabe muy rico! Y lo sabe aún más con queso frito -dice con una gran sonrisa terminando de desayunar- Bueno, iré a prepararme para el día ¡nos vemos! -corre rápidamente a la habitación de antes.

  
-toma la botella de ketchup exprimiendola, solo para escuchar una especie de pedos al estar vacía- Se la acabó toda... -murmura aún sin poder creerlo dando un bocado al omelette- Delicioso... -

  
   Mientras tanto el otro estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por la habitación teniendo la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas, como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo es posible estar en otro cuerpo? ¿En que lugar se encontraba? Y, ¿dónde se encontraba su verdadero cuerpo?. Bueno, dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos, tenía que vestirse para el trabajo y que Sans no sospechara más de lo debido.

  
   Busca en el armario ropa que ponerse sin darse cuenta de que la chica del limbo aparecía con un 'pop' detrás de él.

  
-¡Hey (T/N)! ¡Por fin logré encontrarte! -chilla feliz logrando que el esqueleto diera un salto de sorpresa golpeándose el cráneo con fuerza en el techo del armario- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho!-

  
-gime de dolor sobandose el lugar golpeado- Está bien, no es nada... Me alegra tanto verte Agatha, ¡tú podrás ayudarme a encontrar mi cuerpo! -dice sonriendo con alivio.

  
-su sonrisa se borró lentamente preocupando al contrario- Err, sobre eso... No es fácil hacerlo (T/N) -

  
-¿Por qué? Debe ser muy fácil para ti -dice sentándose en la cama mientras suspiraba desanimado.

  
-Escucha, yo solo soy la que guía a las almas muertas a su destino final; no puedo solo con chasquear mis dedos sacarte de todo este embrollo -comienza a explicar flotando frente a él- La única forma de salir del subsuelo para recuperar tu cuerpo, es que un humano rompa nuevamente la barrera -

  
-le mira rápidamente estando en shock- Espera un momento, ¿dijiste subsuelo? ¡Eso es imposible! -

  
-frunce el ceño negando con la cabeza- Nunca jugaría con algo así (T/N) y si no me crees puedes ir a verlo con tus propios ojos -

  
  Sin ninguna palabra más, salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la puerta de entrada la cual abrió violentamente asustando a los monstruos que pasaban por el lugar en ese momento.

  
  Alzando sus ojos al "cielo" esperaba ver las nubes grises moverse lentamente gracias al viento, pero solo encontró un techo de rocas de las cuales caía nieve.

  
-No puede ser... ¿C-Cómo es posible? Yo no... no -murmuraba mientras lágrimas entre naranjas y celestes caían desde sus zócalos- Pensé que solo estaba en otro lugar, ¡pero nunca en el subsuelo! -

 

-Calmate, los monstruos te están observando -dice la chica guiando al esqueleto dentro de la casa y sentandolo en el sofá- Mira, esto aremos mientras estés en este lugar, ¿de acuerdo? -

  
  El chico solo asintió con el cráneo escuchando atentamente a la chica decirle el plan; rezando por dentro para que funcionara.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay alguna falta de ortografía me lo dicen por favor.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!


End file.
